1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to closures having selectively operable dispensing features, and in particular to such closures employed with beverage receptacles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various arrangements have been proposed for providing beverage containers with the ability to selectively add different ingredients to complete a beverage mixture. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,931 discloses a molded plastic closure having integral stacking support ribs and rupturable mixed compartments. Despite advances, improvements in the art are continually being sought.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a closure having selectable dispensing features.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a closure of the above type for mating engagement with a beverage-containing receptacle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a closure of the above-described type in which various additives can be mixed, one at a time, with the contents of the beverage receptacle.
These and other objects according to principles of the present invention are provided in a dispense enclosure for a fluid receptacle comprising:
a monolithic cylindrical body;
a plurality of plungers reciprocally mounted in said body;
said plungers defining a hollow cavity for retaining the fluid additive;
said plungers further defining a lower edge portion for penetrating a breakable seal on said receptacle; and
a valve member disposed in said body, configurable between an open position for dispensing fluid from said receptacle and a closed position.